A Change Of Heart
by Punished By Love
Summary: Sakura has spent her entire life comsumed by her love of Sasuke, so when he leaves, Sakuras life falls  to peices. I suck at summarys please read and review! NO FLAMES!
1. A Lost soul

**A Change of Heart.**

**A Fanfic by Punished by Love.**

_**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; I do own the plot line though. **_

_**And please keep in mind this is my 1**__**st**__** fanfic so NO FLAMES!**_

* * *

She was in love with him, that much was obvious, that much she could handle. Her need for him, on the other hand, was out of her control. She needed him like a drug addict needed to get their next fix of cocaine. Her need for him was like a voracious animal that had made its home deep with heart delicate heart, slowly devouring her internally, leaving her hollow and empty, making it so that her love for him could grow and blossom, until it filled the hollow space. She was all but consumed by her love for him, helpless to its tender yet stern ways.

• • • •

When she was around him, her soul was flooded with a deluge of joy, while her heart paid the price. For he held no love for her in his own cold and stony heart. He found her annoying and unnaturally bubbly, which contrasted too harshly to his own dark and icy demeanor. He did all he could to avoid her, unknowingly increasing her desire for his company. For when he made himself scarce she hungered for his company only more than she had before. To be in his presence once more after such a long time of not seeing him only made her joy sing a little louder, almost audible to the world that excised outside of her head.

• • • •

But a heart can change, given time, for better or for worse a heart can change.

• • • •

It had been five years since she had seen him last, five years since he had moved to further avoid her. She had spent those five years trying her hardest to squash her love for him, to make it cease to exist. Her soul lay tattered in torn, and her heart rawand bleeding in her chest, for her desire for his company did not like this lack of his presence. The only times she ever left her small apartment were when she ran out of food or shampoo and other nessesities. She once short pink locks were now to her waist and fell in soft ringlet's, due to the fact that it had not been cut in five years.

It had surprised her when Naruto, her best friend called. They had all stopped calling soon after the third year. It was nearly impossible to have a conversation with someone who was dead inside, so after a while, they just stopped trying.

"Hello," she answered dully.

"Sakura? This is Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

She gasped quietly, she had missed him terribly, but she refused herself the right to visit, him knowing he would remind her of him, and she had been fighting her need for him at the time, still was to this day. Another reminder of him wouldnt help her end her addiction.

"Look, Sakura, I think you need to get out of that house, staying in there isn't going to help you move on with your life, be sides Hinata misses you, we all do."

Sakura flinched at his words. She hadn't realized that Naruto had known about her internal battle. It made her wonder how much else he had noticed with out her realizing it.

"Naruto.." she groaned softly.

"Seriously Sakura, holing yourself up like that isnt going to help anyone, " he paused and when he continued his voice was softer, gentler and slightly pleading, " Please Sakura, if not for yourself when for us, for Hinata."

"Fine, what do you want to do then," she sighed.

It had been so long since he had acutally done anything, perhaps she could begin to live again...perhaps.

"How about we go to your favorite club downtown, Sakura, I'll pick you up at five,I think this will be good for you," his smile could be hear through the phone, and it lit Sakura's battered heart.

"K," was her only response. A nightclub? For her fisrt true outting in 5 years? Wasnt this a little much she thought. The steady beeping on the other line told her that it was too late to back out now.

She looked at the clock. It was currently four now, that gave her an hour until she had to leave. She walked into her room, and opened the closet door. Excitement began to bubble inside her, an emotion she haddnt felt since the last time she knew was was going to be seeing _Him._ She then fell to her knees so that she could pull out a box from the closet floor, which she quickly opened. The box contained clothes that she had worn before _He _had left. She quickly pulled out a pair of artfully faded blue jeans an emerald green v neck top, which she quickly changed into. They slid into place smoothly, reminding her of happier times and of the sound of laughter.

She walked into the bathroom and turned to face the mirror, seeing for the first time, the damage she had done to herself over the past five years. It wasnt a pretty sight and she flinched at her own reflection. With a sigh, she pulled out a red make up bag and began to buff and polish her face until she had erased the worst of the external damage, until the person in the mirrior looked like Sakura once more. When she finished, it took her a moment, to realize that something was different about herself, not off, just different. She studied her reflection trying to pin point the change that lay hidden in the face she saw before a start she realized that for the first time in five years she was happy, she was truly happy, and with that she let out a timid laugh. The door bell pulled her from the raging rivers of her thoughts; the time had come, to move on with her life, and for the first time, she wasnt thinking of him and his fold on her began to lift.

• • • •

Naruto watched from the bar as Sakura and Hinata danced and giggled on the pulsing dance floor, smiling as they occasionally were lost from his view in the mass of body's, moving to the beat. It was different for him to be seeing Sakura. for a while he had thought she was dead, no more than a vegeteble. He was glad to find that such was not true. He wondered if he should tell Sakura that Sasuke had returned, but a look at her smiling face told him that it would ruin all of the good that this trip was doing for her.

• • • •

Sakura tried to catch her breath was she moved to the beat, but found herself only gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"Hinata! I'm ganna go out side to get some air ok?" She hollered over the loud bass of the music.

"K."

Was Hinata's reply, although Sakura got the feeling that she was only half listening. With that Sakura wove her way through the mass of dancing people toward the exit door.

Sakura let out a sigh as a cold blast of air hit her face. it was now late and the sky was on fire as the sun began to dissapear. It was beautiful. she had seen many sunsets before, but how could it be that this one was more beautiful then all of them put together?

"Sakura?"

A deep voice called out her name, causing Sakura to whip around to find the source. It was a voice she would know anywere even after all these years.

Sasuke walked calmly towards her, unchanged.

"Sasuke? W-w-what are you doing here? After all those years why are you here?" Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke stepped closer until he stood not two feet away from Sakura. She shivered at their closeness, she had not been this close to him since the day before he left five years ago. It made her heart pull at the edges of the empty hole where her love for him once resided.

"I decided to return after I realized that I had left something of great importance here."

"What would that be?"

She asked nervously and saracsitcly all at the same time. She knew him well enough that she could see him returning for something like money. It would be so typical of him to come back for something like that.

"My heart."

This startled her and she looked up in surprise.

"Y-your heart?"

"Yes, my heart, after all those years of pushing aside my feelings I realized that I could do it no longer."

He turned to look at Sakura with brooding eyes that gave her no clue as to what his emotions were, and took a step towards he

"Sakura, I'm in love with you."

"No," she gasped after all those years, after having spent five year trying to get over him, he decided to come back now and say he loved her? She felt her love for him tug at her heart and she knew just how easy it would be to fall back inlove wtih him.

It had started to rain, but Sakura took no notice ,even though her clothes were now drenched. It made no differnce to her, her whole world had been under constant cloud cover anyway ever since he had left. What was a little rain compared to that?

Her thoughts were interrupted, when his lips crashed hard against her own, his arms embraced her and her hands lay upon his chest. His kiss was full of passion and unsaid emotion, that sang through her blood stream. She had dreamed of this kiss but now, she had lived her entire life waiting for this kiss and now… she didn't want it.

She pulled away and gave his chest a shove so that he stumbled back several feet. She gasped for breath, her cheeks flushed a crimson red. It had take everythings she had not to lose herself in that kiss but she had pulled away to save herself from temptation.

"Sasuke , you cant do this…." she goaned softly, she heart aching as the words esacped her lips.

"I think I can,"was his reply and with that he roughly reached out to pulled her to him once more, but this time she was ready for him, and she stepped back before his arms could embrace her once more. Sasuke looked at her in surpise, he had not expected her to pull away from him.

"No you cant" tears were streaming down her face, " You left me five years ago," the tears then turned into sobs, " and I spent all that time beating myself up trying to get over you."

Sasuke stood there motionless, shock evident on his face. What did she mean by that, he did not know.

Sakura continued.

"I loved you, I always have, but now," She paused to catch her breath and let the tears subside, "I have to move on before loving you kills me."

"Sakura..." Sasuke reached to to comfort her, but before he could reach her she ran off into the street, leaving Sasuke to stand there alone in the pouring rain wondering what he had done to destoy her soul.

**How was that for a 1st fan fic? Please review, NO FLAMES! If you like it feel free to give me ideas and I'll try to make another fanfic for you! **

**Every review helps! (Except for flames, keep those dirty things to your self!)**


	2. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Due to the fact that several people have requested it, I will be adding another chapter to this story! I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and inspired me to turn this one shot into something more! I am hopping to post chapter 2 soon but I cant promise anything. Im currently busy writing a novel that I hope to get published!


	3. Self Reflection

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**Wow, I can't believe that I'm adding another chapter to this story! The things I do when people review!**

**Sasuke: Really? I thought it was because you just couldn't get enough of me.**

**Alys: *blushes* mayyybe.**

**Sasuke: *smirks* Hn.**

**Alys" anyway I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed! It means a lot to me!**

**Special thanks to:**

**.atem01**

**Polkadottedangels**

**Animefan831**

**LovexxxSAkuraUchiha**

**And BubbleMonkey**

**Thank you all so much for liking my story enough to ask for more! It means more to me than you will ever know.**

**NOW! Sasuke…please do the disclaimer…**

**Sasuke: …. *sigh* Fine. Alys doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters, she does on the other hand own this plot line no matter how evil it makes me appear.**

**Alys: *beams* Thanks Sasuke- Kun!**

• • • •

She sat on the cold stone steps of the library rain pelted her with freezing ice cold drops as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to hold the fragile pieces of her broken heart together. Her breathe came in shallow gasps. She sat like that for a half hour, not caring that it was cold and that it was raining, nor did she care that Naruto and Hinata where probably looking for her. Nothing mattered now. Why should anything matter when the love of her life had come back to mock her after she had just gotten over him? Yet, why did her heart lay in tatters over man she claimed she no longer loved?

The rain slowly came to an end and the sun peered out from the dark and gloomy clouds. She looked up at it with a cold glare; the sun did not belong in the world of a girl thrown into darkness. She slowly stood up, her clothes plastered to her body and her hair hung wet and heavy around her face. She began to walk to her apartment, her shoes squashing uncomfortably as she walked but she paid it no attention. All she wanted now was be at home, and for her world to stop trying to break her.

• • • •

Sasuke stood out side of the club ran pouring from the clouds ad sending cold shivers down his back. He continued to stare at the place where Sakura once stood, the fell of her lips against his still fresh in his brain and her words still echoing in his mind. What did she mean by that? Loving him was going to kill him? He thought back to all the times that they had spent together, times that he now regretted. He had always called her annoying or was telling her to leave, but in truth all those time all he wanted was to be near her. His feelings for her had always been clear in his mind. He loved her. It was an emotion that he had never truly been comfortable with. He had chosen to deal with these feelings by pushing her away, he didn't want her to see his love for her, and he didn't want his brother to use his weakness to hurt them both.

Was it possible that he had over done it? He shook his head in denial, an ache going through his heart. Was it possible that she had loved him the way that he loved her and he had pushed her so far as to destroy it?

All of these thoughts passed through his mind as his face remained blank and emotionless, like chiseled ice.

"Teme?"\

Sasuke turned to see the annoying blonde he hadn't seen since he left five years ago. He hadn't changed much, save for the fact that his hair was now worn in a slightly longer style.

"Dobe" he replied spilling into the old pattern they once used.

Naruto glared at him something he once wasn't able to do well but his hate for Sasuke made this one cold and piercing.

"Where the hell is Sakura? What the hell did you do to her?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with cold onyx eyes.

"I-I", he paused and looked away having no idea how to tell him what happened, " I ran into her out side and I told her that I loved her and then she ran off crying."

He spoke quickly and then folded his arms over his chest and looked away. Naruto stared at him rage clear on his face.

"What. Else. Happened?" He snarled.

Sasuke glared at him before replying "I might have kissed her."

Naruto's fist came flying to meet the side of Sasuke's face with a satisfying smack.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT THE GIRL THROUGH?" Naruto paused breathing heavily "That girl loved you with everything she had, and you treated her like gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and for the first Naruto saw Sasuke's face show emotion and what he saw filled him with a sick realization.

"You- you love her." Naruto stared, "Crap, you've loved her all this time haven't you? You you bastard, how could you have done what you did feeling the way you di- do."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a look of horror and a deep sadness.

"I-I" Sasuke looked down at ground and suddenly he looked up his hands fist at his sides, "I was stupid, I thought pushing her away was the best way to keep her safe, the best way to protect us."

Naruto stared at him wonder and rage clear in his blue eyes. "Protect her from what-Oh, Itachci." Understanding flooded his face.

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair the anger fading from his face.

"Well…I guess we better find her," he looked at Sasuke, "I'm helping you because I want her to be happy, and I know she won't be happy if she doesn't have you, I'm doing this for her, not for you, so you better not be an ass the entire time Teme."

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto into the darkness in hopes of find the girl he loved and undoing the harm he had done to her. As they began to walk, Sasuke looked up and saw that the rain had stopped.

* * *

**Alys: Sooo? What did you guys think? Was it ok?**

**Sasuke: I was in it so of course it was good.**

**Naruto: wow Teme modest arent we?**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Alys: Awww you guys are so cute! Anyway thanks for reading this and Please review and please, no flames!**


	4. NOTICE revised

NOTICE!

(Please read if you want to recieve chapter 3 of this story)

Hey! Ive decided that if you want chapter 3 ( I hope you want chapter 3...) I would like to get at lest 5 more reviews! It would totally make my day and it just might make me cry with happiness! (literally!) You might get luck and have me post chapter 3 without the 5 reviews butttttt its better to be safe then sorry!

Love,

Alys

P.S my birthday is next month and if i were to get thoses 5 reviews it would be all that much better 9 am I making sense? phhhft.. how strange I can be...) SO REVIEW...ahem...I mean please review my story and please keep in mind no flames thank you.

(**Sasuke: ...really? thats how your going to sign off? Pffh.**

**Naruto: Teme shut up! I wanna know what comes next! i keep seeing chapter 3 saved on the computer but I havent gotten to read it yet! H-HEY give me back my ramen! Stick to your stupid tomatoes and leave my ramen alone!**

**Sasuke: hn...*gives back ramen before sinking his teeth into a tomato* )**


	5. Lost and found

**Alys: Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update, Ive had a lot going on. To be perfectly honest, there were many days were I thought I would not be seeing tomorrow. Also schools been annoying and stressful. So here you go, sorry its short.**

**Sauskue: shes doesnt own Naruto, only this plot.**

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her apartment as she let out a tired sigh. She closed the door with a thud and leaned against it before sliding down it, pulling her face in her hands. Slight termers shook her. Why? Why did he have to come back right when she had just begun to heal?

She picked herself up off the door and stumbled over to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She wiped her face clean of the makeup that had run down her face and reached for the clear blue box under her sink. She opened it hesitantly before pulling out a part of glistening scissors.

•••

Sasuke stared out the window of Naruto's car as they looked for the missing pinkette. He was beginning to worry, how far could a girl go on foot? What if Itachci found her 1st? What if she got hit by car?

He shook his head, Sakura was a smart girl, and she wouldn't let anything happen to her, he hoped….

"Naruto where is she? We've been looking for three hours!"

Naruto sat in silence and pulled over and leaned across Sasuke to open his door.

"Out."

Sasuke looked at him bewildered. "Excuse me?"

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his longer hair, looking exhausted.

"I know where she is but I'm not taking you there, your and ass and I'm not going to provide you with another way to torment Sakura."

Sasuke stiffened and opened his mouth to say something before seeming to change his mind. He simply nodded and exited the car, knowing Naruto was going to Sakura's

•••

Naruto pulled up in front of Sakura's apartment building and parked before exiting his car. He trudged up the steps to stand before her door and knocked.

The door swung open and Naruto had to double take.

"S-Sakura!"

Sakura smiled a dazzling smile. Her hair was cut in layers and fell in soft waves to just below her shoulders, the underneath a startling black contrast to the pink, bangs swooping over one eye. A black tank top hugged her well curved figure, and black ripped skinny's sheathed her long legs before disappearing into a pair of combat boots. Her vivid green eyes were outlined in black eyeliner which made them look sexy and forbidding.

The look over all said elegance, but it was skater or emo as one might say at the same time. Was this the same girl who had gone to the club with him only 4 hours before? Chevelle reached his ears, blaring through her speakers.

She put one hand on her hip and tossed her hair over one shoulder snapping her silver, fruity scented gum once impatiently before inquiring.

"Well?

Naruto simply gapped like a fish at his friend. She..she looked **hot. **

"Naruto I don't have long, I was going to head out to the skate park to take my mind off all this fucking drama, so hurry up and spill."

Skate park? Sakura hadn't skated in years. And since when did she cuss.

"We- I-I was looking for you…" He stuttered and took a deep breath, " I was looking for you, Sasuke told me what happened and I wanted to make sure that you were ok."

Her eyes tightened slightly and she sighed.

"Naruto, that was the old me, the me that I should have let go 5 years ago, this is the new me, and right now I don't give a damn about Sasuke and his "feelings", not that he has any."

She looked away and grabbed her board and looked at Naruto expectantly.

He stared at her a moment more before moving out of her way, but grabbed her arm as she moved to walk past him.

"Do you want a ride? I could stop by my house and pick up my board and we could go together, you know as friends?"

She smiled, pink lips curling upwards as she brushed her new bangs out of her brilliant green eyes.

"You know, I think that sounds like a great idea, think you can keep up with my skill with the board thou?"

Naruto smiled and flipped his long hair out of his eyes, blue eyes dancing happily. Maybe Sasuke had done more good then harm.

"Hell ya, and oh, by the way, who did your hair?"

She smiled and twirled once and giggled, a soft tinkling sound like bells in s bell choir.

"I did it in my bathroom and then I went to hot topic and bought an entire new wardrobe. You like?" She smiled flirtatiously at the end.

Naruto grinned and tugged her into a hug wrapping his arms lightly around her waist.

"Of course I do , you always look good, can I take a pic to post on fb?"

She grinned and nodded striking a sexy pose against the open door frame. Naruto quickly snapped the photo, posted it and sent it to Sasuke via text with the words: "_I found her, I think…"_

* * *

_Alys: tada! what do you think? please review! I want at lest 5 new reviews, (but you can review again if you would like)_


End file.
